The Sinister Case of the Pied Piper of Hamelin
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: A /U. a strange man appears in town, soon after his arrival, all children go missing and a person is murdered. therefore, it's up to Emma, break this terrible mystery and save the city. R/R. MENTION OF CHARACTER DEATH AND CHILD ABUSE. Ladies and gentlemen, I appreciate it if you guys read the sequel of this story, made by our colleague Miss. Marcie Gore
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm here early this year to present another story that I write to you. the name of this, as you know is (The Sinister Case of the Pied Piper of Hamelin)

As we all know, all fairy tales, has its origin, a dark side, which had changed over time, until reach what we know today, so before starting this story, I did several internet searches and in an old book of stories that I have, and then begin this story.

Thus, the Pied Piper of Hamelin, which in its original version, had the piper in question had committed acts of pedophilia, just turned this story into an intriguing detective story.

Now, about this story, it is a partial sequence of my other story (ROAD TO HEAVEN), however it begins three months after the other has ended. But before we begin reading should explain some things.

1 - Some characteristics of some characters were changed to better match this story.

2 - This story takes place entirely in Storybrook, four days after the end of episode 9 (TRUE NORTH), however, i ask you that disregard this story, because what happened here, certainly not happened during the show.

3 - some characters have been added to this story, they are:

3a - Jasper Flute / the Pied Piper of Hamelin

3b - Benito Montenegro / Don Casmurro - the blind teacher who came from Brazil

3c - Father Jose / Don Quixote / Alonso Quirana

_remembering that Dom Casmurro is a classic of Brazilian literature, written by Machado de Assis (a writer for my homeland) and is not a fairy tale. Another detail, the character of the book, was not blind, but he could not distinguish right from wrong and fall in love with a woman who was actually a prostitute._

4 - all the words / phrases that are written in **bold,** are words of Professor. Montenegro.

well, that's it, folks, I hope the explanation is sufficient and I hope you enjoy the story. a big hug

of your fellow Brazilian.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello reader, before you start reading I would like to apologize if there is a typo. because I wrote this story in Inglish and then translated into Português, of course I a gi**__**ve a review before , However I May have missed something.  
>thank you,<br>a hug from your friend from Brazil.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAP 1 - The arrival of the stranger.<strong>_

It was a sunny Monday morning, when a man of his twenty-three years old, gets off the bus at the small town Storybrooke, Maine, carrying a huge, heavy bag, along with his suitcases. Once off the bus, the man, dress whit overly colorful clothes, glanced around, as if he knew Storybrook and began his walk.

After a long walk and observation, the stranger entered the small restaurant of Grannys and ordered a bottle of whiskey, when suddenly a huge hand squeezed his shoulder and an old voice give a warm welcome to the city.

''thank you'' he says amiably, turning to see the face of the man who gave him welcome

''What are you doing here? Jasper?'' Mr. Gold asked seriously looking into the eyes of the young man

''I thought about spend a few months here in Maine''replies the man who was called Jasper Flute.

''the... Business... in New Hampshire ... no ... served more to you?''whispered Mr. Gold, when Henry enters the restaurant accompanied by Ava and Joseph, his two new friends.

''beautiful children, who are they?''Jasper asks changing the subject

''the son of the mayor and the sheriff's proteges ... good. I hope you enjoy your stay, I guess that did not come to give Storybrook the same fame that you gave for New Hampshire. See you'' said the man walked slowly to the door.

Once outside the restaurant, Mr. Gold decided to go to the police station to have a talk with Sheriff Swan, about the new visitor of Storybrooke.

''hello Sheriff, how's your boy?''he asks

''Henry is well ... I guess. Why?''Asks Emma frightened

''I was talking to an old friend of my in the restaurant when I saw him enter with two classmates'' replied the man

''Good, so I...'' she tryes to say

''Miss Swan, I think that would be interesting to you or the deputy Nolan go up to Grannys, take a juice and talk with this my old friend, maybe he needs the authorities welcome ... Well, i Gotta go, good afternoon''says Mr. Gold leaving

As soon as Mr. Gold left the station, Emma sat thoughtfully in her xerife chair , when David came in all soaked, following by a blind wolf also soaked

''What happened?''she asks, when the wolf lies at the woman feet, asking for affection

''we fall into a puddle of water ... or rather, Hunter threw us into a puddle''said the deputy bad tempered

''You're going to dry while I put Hunter's lunch, then we go to the Grannys.'' says the boss

''we will do what there?''David asks nervous

''Mr. Gold asked us to do an investigation. Come Hunter, food time'' says Emma taking the wolf by his collar.

Since the death of Graham, a few months ago, Hunter, the wolf in question, began to frequent assiduously the city, always looking for food and affection. Once, while saving the life of Henry and his colleagues, Hunter, who proved a gentle wolf, lost his sight and prevented from returning to live in the woods.

Sorry for the animal, the new sheriff Emma Swan, decided to take care of him until he was good, however, being a blind and obviously helpless animal, Hunter was forced to stay in the city, where he would become the mascot of the station.

As Mr. Gold had said, Jasper was still taking his whiskey, when Emma and David came to talk to him, then, after an animated conversation, the sheriff and her deputy, returned to the station, thinking they had lost time on that investigation.

''I think sheriff that Mr. Gold has exaggerated on the connotation''said David, after he and Emma returned to the police station

''I know, but does not cost be sensitive to anything that Mr. Flute can do ''Emma said rubbing Hunter ears

''And what can he do?''

''I have no idea, now let's go back to work.''suggested the boss

Later that night, as the citizens of Storybrooke sleeping quietly in their homes, in a cave, located in the woods, where once was the home of Hunter, the strange Jasper Flute, was preparing to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cha**__**p 2 - Abduction**_

As the days went by, all of Storybrooke, especially children, have gained the trust from Jasper, who always entertain everyone with his games, jokes and pranks.

''Mr. Flute, come and have tea at my house,''said the lady

''Course, I will ''answer him

''Mr. Flute, let's play a game of poker one day''said the men

'of Course, I will'' answer him

One afternoon, when leaving for lunch, Mr. Gold, while passing through the statue of Graham, He saw a scene that he wished he had never seen. A few feet away, talking animatedly with Henry, Jasper was holding his little shoulders in a peculiar way. Nervous, he called the boy and carried him away.

''any problems Mr. Gold?''asks the confused boy.

''Henry, I know that you have a habit of saying that we are all characters in a story'' said the man with difficulty kneeling in front of him.

''well...'' The boy responds

''So I tell you, that not every character in fairy tales are good'' says Mr. Gold

''I know''answers Henry

''Then, in this case, if we are characters in stories, I wish you and your friends stay away from Mr. Flute''says the old man

''Why?''

''because if we're characters, Mr. Flute is a villain. And I'm not talking about spells, no, I'm talking about things beyond simple Magic'' He says

''if you are saying'' awnser Henry

''good boy'' he said trying to get up, but without strength in his legs, Mr. Gold fell flat on his back

''Let me help you''said Jasper holding the arm of the old man

''Take your hands off me''growled Mr. Gold, relying on Henry to stand up

''Are you OK, Mr. Gold?''said Henry

''Yes, Mmm, Henry, take, go buy an ice cream'' he said giving the boy money for ice cream.

A few minutes later, when Henry was already far enough, Jasper just smiled and said ''I heard what you said to the boy and did not like''he said, when Mr. Gold angrily pointed his cane and said

''I'm serious, Flute, if you do in Storybrooke, the same as you did in New Hampshire, I swear I'll kill you'' he growled leaving.

Some days passed and everything seemed back to normal in the city, Mr. Gold appeared much more calm and Jasper seemed to have vanished into thin air, nobody knew of him was as if the man had never existed.

One night, while everyone was asleep, a soft music, penetrated through the city streets, however, the only one who seemed to be aware of that music was Hunter, for as soon as the music began to tick, the blind wolf gave a sad and sonic howl, the howl same he had given on the night that Graham had died.

The next day morning, Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke, woke up a little later than usual and went to Henry's room to wake him, so they take the breakfast together, when she had a surprise, the boy room was empty, although the bed was unmade. ''Henry?''She called, but there was no answer.

Intrigued, she began searching her son for all over the house, with no effect. Furious, Regina went to the house of Emma accusing her of kidnapping Henry in the middle of the night

''Are you mad? Why would I do that?''Growled the xerife

''I'm going to scour the house up and down looking for my son,''she growled, when sheriff's phone began to ring

''What's wrong, David? What is the problem?''She said impatiently

''Sheriff, I think you'd better come up here before things get any worse'' said David in the midst of many voices

''Henry is gone, David, you can not help these people while I look for my son?''She said

''I'm sorry boss, but there are some people, is this whole Storybrooke at the station, please, i do not know what to do''he wails, while the poor Hunter, frightened by the noise, hide under the desk. Meanwhile, in the woods, Henry and the other missing children, were in a dark cave, when a man, which they thought to know, appeared at the entrance of the cave, completely naked.

''So, who will be the first to ride with Uncle Jasper?''he said with a devilish smile, which the children will never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAP 3 -** _**HORROR IN STORYBROOK.**

Just as David had said, all people of Storybrooke had seemed to be at the door of the station, all making the same complaint: the disappearance of their children. Thus, even with the broken heart by Henry disappearance, Emma, along with David and Regina, did everything to calm the people, ensuring that the children would return home safe and sound. However that's not what happened. Nearly a week after the disappearance, no child had returned home, both Regina, as Emma had earned at least a thousand gray hairs due to pressure from the public, the rapid resolution of this case, even without knowing that everything would get much worse .

One afternoon, after leaving the beauty salon, Kathryn Nolan, the gossipy wife of David, saw Jasper going across the street with a huge and heavy bag in his hand. Curious and eager for a gossip, Kathryn, decided to follow him.

For a few minutes, she followed him in silence, when suddenly they came to a hut at the entrance of the forest. So she waited for Jasper got out of there and going to gaze out the window of the hut, looking for something.

When looking inside the hut, something made her scared and she started screaming, when suddenly, Jasper appeared behind her, holding a knife.

It was late that night, when Emma came home exhausted after a terrifying day at work . Just wanting to take a shower and sleep

''any news of the missing children?''asks Professor Mary Margaret, her roommate

''No, no sign of then, I'm so scared what if something has happened to Henry?''she said

''not think of it Emma, he is well, you will see he is a strong boy''said the teacher

''I will not forgive myself if something happened to him''replied Emma, when they hear frantic knock at the door

''Who will be at this hour?''said Mary, going to open the door

''I do not know''answers Emma. When, much to the surprise of the two women, David goes into the house supported by Mr. Gold and by Father José

''David?''What the hell happened?'' Said the sheriff scared to see her assistant in shock

''Kathryn ...''was what he could say

''Something happened to your wife, she all right?''said Mary scared

''She's dead, Miss. Blanchard'' Mr. Golden said grimly, startling the two women

''What, how?''Mary says incredulously.

''We do not know, we were coming here, when we pass in front of his house and found him kneeling beside the body of the wife,''said the priest

''Sheriff Swan, do you think it has anything to do with the disappearance of the children and. Mr. Flute?''asks Mr. Gold, leaving all alarmed

''No, that's enough, stop it, now is not the time nor the place to talk about this subject''says Mary angry

''You are right, Miss. Blanchard, sorry'' replied the man

''Father José please help me to take David to the couch where he can rest better while i wiil make some tea, Emma, you and Mr. Gold could go tell Regina about what happened''orders the teacher

''Good Idea. Mr. Gold, if you do not mind ...'' said Emma taking her Jacket

''No, of course not, we Will go. After you my dear''he says while both leaving the apartment.

The news of the mysterious death of Kathryn Nolan, spread rapidly Through The small Storybrooke, leaving all extremely terrified, afraid to be the next victim of this killer. Of course, that at this time, Emma decided to give a few days off to David, that he could recover from the shock, however, the former unknown, decided to stand beside the sheriff, to help solve this case as soon as possible.

One morning, the young teacher Mary Margaret, was talking to her friend, Professor Benito Montenegro, when both heard a terrifying scream coming from outside the school.

Frightened, they were up to the gates in order to find out why the cry, when Mary Margaret, screamed in terror and hid her face in the chest of her friend

**''o que aconteceu?''** said the blind teacher .

''is one of the missing children, Montenegro, appeared... dead ''explained Professor Grimm, while Archie and Grannys tried to console the parents of the child and call for help

''**santo Deus''** He groan

A few hours later, at the city hall, Regina was screamed loudly giving unnecessary orders and accusing Emma of the misery of which the city was going

''is not the sheriff fault , Ms. Mayor'' David tried to appease

''Shut your mouth, Mr. Nolan, Graham was not in his right mind when he chose her as deputy''growled Regina

''Hey, do not blame me, Henry is my son too and I'm so scared as you are...''Emma whined

''do not you dare say that he is your son, none of this would be happening if you had left'' the mayor shorts

''Mrs. Mayor, please, let's act with reason, now is not the time ...'' David asked

''Miss. Swan, you is not even one-third that Graham was, he was a competent sheriff and I assure you, that if he were alive, we would not be living this nightmare. and you can not compare to ihim. Now get outta here''she demanded.

Once out of the office, David tried to comfort his boss, saying that the mayor had Said it out in the heat of emotion. However, Emma was too sad and angry to hear and just asked the deputy to return to the police station and went alone to the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen, sorry for having posted the chapter, but I needed to make some corrections and other revisions **_

_**thank you for your patience.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAP - 4 - nigtmare ending<strong>_

After leaving the prefecture, the first thing that Emma decided to do was leave Storybrook and never return, she was hopeless and every step they took toward the end of that case, something bad happened and they had to go back to zero square. So she took her yellow Volkswagen Beetle and drove aimlessly around the city, without realizing it, she arrived at the cemetery. Once there, she went to the tomb of Graham and sat in front of the tombstone.

''Hello, Graham, sorry did not come to visit you before. I am very busy at the station.''She lied

During the minutes that she was there, Emma told Graham, all the problems the city was facing since his death, she said about the disappearance of all the children, about the strange Jasper Flute, the murder of David wife and the accusations made by Regina.

''Help me, Graham, more than ever I am in need of your help, show me how to find my son and rid the city of this nightmare. Please send me a sign. Regina is right, you're the best sheriff that Storybrook ever seen, I am nothing compared to you.''She pleaded between sobs, however, as there was no answer, she just stood up, gave a little kiss on the tombstone and headed toward her car.

Once she climbed into her car, Emma felt a dire need to go up to Henry castle, where to her surprise, the great book of the boy was hidden. ''What this is doing here?''she said opening the book, when a high wind, made the pages of the book, turning around, showing the figure of a man, dressed in clothes overly colorful, playing a flute and followed by thousands of rats and children.

"The Pied Piper of Hamelin? Waht this suppouse to mean? What you want to show me?'' she asks confused

Meanwhile, back at the the station, David was reading a document, when Mr. Gold came into the station, with a newspaper clipping in his hand.

''hello deputy Nolan'' said the old man

''Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?'' Said David

''I actually came here to express my condolences, sorry not having appeared on Mrs. Nolan´s Funeral, I was out of town solving problems'' answers Mr. Gold

''OK, I understand'' the deputy said.

''You know, I went to New Hampshire during my short absence, and brought back something that may interest you and the Sheriff'' Mr. Golden said, handing David a newspaper clipping

''A clipping?''Said David confusing

''I think, that this clipping deputy will seem very interesting after reading. Well, gotta go now, I have a meeting with Regina. Good luck,''said Mr. Gold.

As soon as old Mr. Gold left the station, David, began to read the clipping, when something caught his eye: in the middle of the cut, there was a picture, a sort of sketch of a man who closely resembled to Jasper Flute and above the photo, a headline read like this: The Devil from New Hampshire.

David barely finished reading the clipping, when Hunter, the mascot of the station, got up from his bed and went toward the back door that gave access to the forest. ''What is this boy?''he asked, opening the door for the wolf, which even without sight, ran through the trees.

Concerned that Hunter could get hurt, David ran after the wolf to try to hold him, when suddenly they stumbled across a cave. Confused, he called his boss, reporting the situation and began to go into the cave to explore

''deputy Nolan?''said someone scaring David

''you''sighed David startled to realize that this someone was Jasper

''What a surprise to see the deputy here. have you ever left the mourning?''asks Jasper ''I not ... wait, how do you know about the death of my wife?''he said surreptitiously taking his gun

''well ... let's say that she found one of my habits, so I had no choice but to keep her ... to tell all other citizens.''said Jasper, when, in the cave, David heard a desperate cry for help

''the missing children ... what did you do. WHAT DID YOU DO?''David shouted in anger and disgust

''Ah, deputy, this is just another one of my other fetishes. However, I hate to tell you that you know too much ... so ... Bye Mr. Nolan'' said Jasper picking up a knife and preparing to attack David, when Emma comes along with the rescue team.

''you are under arrest, pal''growled David

''Mr. Flute, you are arrested for the kidnapping of Storybrook children and the murder of Mrs. Katrhryn Nolan,you have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and probably will be used against you at your trial.'' Emma said as she and Marco, put the handcuffs in the infamous Mr. Flute

''This is not over yet, Emma, I'll get back, I swear I'll get back''he cried

''do not count on that, Mr. Flute ... Are you OK David?''she said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

''Of course, boss, I'm always''he said with an air of superiority

''Sheriff ... the children, we forget them '' said Billy and all ran into the cave, where the children, for relief of all were alive, though dirty, frightened and traumatized.

''calm down, children we are the police, you are safe.''said David

''where is Henry?''said Emma worried, not seeing her son around ''is there''he said Ava, pointing to a corner, where Henry was lying in a fetal position, bruised and unconscious.

''What happened?''Said David, while Emma, as if in shock, walks up and holds her son in her arms protectively

''He refused to play, then Mr. Flute beat him a lot'' Ava whimpered. Upon hearing that, Emma felt her blood boil in her veins and she wanted to go back to the car and kill Jasper, however, David stopped her, saying that the most important thing now was to bring the children to their parents and the hospital

''You can walk?''said Marco

''Yes, only Gregory because He broke his leg and Lisa can not walk ... I do not know why''replied the brave girl.

''He kidnapped a paralyzed Child. son of a ...'' grumbled Leroy

''Come on, we can not lose more time,''said Emma suddenly, catching Henry in her arms and out of the cave.

Once back in town, the children were taken to hospital, where their parents waited anxiously.

''Good God, my son, what happened with my Henry?''the mayor said terrified.

''calm down Mrs. Mills, we have to take your child to the ER as soon as possible, however, I must inform you that the situation is worse than we expected''said Dr. Whale.

As the hours passed, they began to be concerned about the silence of the doctors, in relation to Henry and the rest of the children, when David, who was talking seriously with one of the doctors, went over to the people, gave a long sigh and said .

'' citizens of Storybrook, Mrs. Mayor. First of all, I fear, that the Sheriff Swan, as a mother of one of the missing children, is not able to give explanations at the present time, so I, as a deputy, it is my duty to report the following situation ... ''he said.

During his speech, even with his upset stomach, David gave the following and sinistre testimony. Jasper Flute, was a pedophile psychopath, with numerous criminal background who had escaped from a mental institution, where he had been imprisoned since 16 years after raping his sister who at the time, was only 6 years.

''... but that does not mean that our children were ...?'' asked Gregory´s mother

''I'm afraid that yes, they were. All of them, without exception.'' Replied David, when suddenly Dr. Whale, comes out of the operating rooms.

''Then, Dr. Whale,how is my boy? he all right?''cried Regina, when Emma seeing the doctor had come, came, asking him to be sincere.

''Mrs. Mayor, I must tell you, by first of all, that Henry, like other children, suffered abuse, however this is not what worries me''said the doctor.

''my god'' Emma sighed, feeling the tears catch her eyes

''because of the severity of the beating, the boy suffered a principle of internal bleeding, fractured some ribs and some concussion on his head, that may lead to a sequel. I'm sorry, but the only thing we can do now is hope he recovers soon.''Replied Dr. Whaler. And so Emma, as the biological mother and Regina, as the adoptive mother could do in nothing but cry.

Not far away, at the police station, David, by order of Emma, was fill out some papers, when he receives a special visit

''hello Margaret Mary'' he says to see the girl get into the police cátion

''Finally this nightmare is over''she said.

''not yet, I just talk to the chief from Forks and he said he would ask the representative of justice come to Storybrook, analyze the case and set the trial'' said David

''and the murder of your wife, you think that was Jasper who killed her?''she asks

''Yes was he, he confessed, but frankly, it does not bother me much, since this maniac is behind bars, is enough for me.''replied the widower

''thanks for your help, Emma once again proved to be a hero''said Mary

''True. Well, I was thinking, how about we go out tonight to celebrate''the deputy propuser

''No... I mean...that is not right, you just lost your wife, you need to get a little alone to collect yourself ''said the teacher embarrassed

''therefore, I do not want to be alone now that my wife died. Please, let's go out, cool down, what do you say?''He said in a tone of supplication.

''all right, all right, but only one beer''said Mary.

That night, as promised, David was up in the house of Mary Margaret and together they were a beer. of course, without any serious commitment. maybe now, things went back to getting better again

* * *

><p><strong>A  N: Some characters mentioned here, such as the girl Lisa and the boy Gregory, are just background extras and has nothing to do with fairy tales. **

**thank you and good reading to all.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPILOGUE - STORYBROOK BACK ON TRACKS**_

Almost a year has passed since that nightmare and the city seemed to finally be back to normal, although many children still had nightmares, thinking that Jasper had returned to pick them up. Two days after the children have returned to their parents, David, Emma, Sidney and Archie, went to the hut, where Kathryn was murdered and discovered various instruments of torture, of which Jasper used to (playing) with the kids and of course, caused the death of the Brehm sons that day.

At the day of the Trial, to the amazement of many, and everyone's surprise, Jasper Flute seemed extremely calm and even laughed when he confessed that he had kidnap children, committed serious acts of pedophilia, killed Mrs. Nolan and deposited the body in the garden of her house. ''I had no choice, she would tell my secret,''he Said. Thus, the judge stated strongly that Jasper would be sentenced to the electric chair, for all the crimes committed, not only in Storybrook, but also in New Hampshire and Forks.

Two days after the trial, Emma arrived at the station and found David sitting the couch in the reception, with Hunter laid at his feet  
>''You all right?''she asked confused.<p>

''I was thinking about Kathryn''he said  
>''Oh ...'' sighed the woman<p>

''You know boss, I was not madly in love with my late wife, but I liked her, she nursed me when I awoke from the coma and of course, I would rather have left her, than to see her dead. she did not hurt anyone, she was just as desperate as us to find the children. and died unjustly. ''Said the widower, when Emma realized that he was crying

''I'm sorry for your loss David, I know how bad it is to lose someone dear to us. My condolences'' Emma said placing her hand on his friend's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

''and how is Henry?''he asked changing the subject  
>''I went to the hospital last night he is apparently fine''said Emma<br>''good, now I think we can get back to work''said David  
>''Good idea''the sheriff said.<p>

Some months after the arrest of Jasper, Storybrook had some good news after all, because little Henry, after spending months in hospital, recovering from injuries, can finally return home, although the head injury has left him completly deaf, however, according to the doctor, using a hearing aid and some speech therapy sessions, he will be able to comunicate almost normaly.

Later that year, Storybrook had something to cheer up, because after a lot of mess and stubbornness, Mary Margaret, finally accepted the wedding proposal from David and invited Emma and Archie to be the groomsmen.

''Too bad Henry will only return to Storybrook next week, he loves parties''said Emma  
>''Actually, he will like to know that Snow White and Prince Charming married again'' laughed Archie<p>

''what?'' said Regina suspicious, catching everyone by surprise  
>''Mmm ... let's dance, Ms. Mayor?'' Archie said changing the subject and Regina, even unwillingly, accepted the invitation to dance.<p>

Less than a week after the wedding, Henry Storybrooke finally returned after a long period at Horace Mann, a school for the deaf in Boston in order to learn how properly communicate .

''Hi Miss Blan ... Nolan? You married Mr. Nolan?'' He once said  
>''yes, Henry, I married David, a week before you return home.''she said slowly, so the boy could understand<br>''cool, but? he left Mrs. Nolan?''asked the kid  
>''Oh, Henry, you did not know, Mrs. Nolan died, Jasper murdered her when she discovered his secrets.''replied Mary Margaret.<p>

Upon hearing the name of his tormentor, the boy trembled from head to toe and without warning, began to cry.

''Oh, my dear, sorry, I did not want you to remember that nightmare''she said hugging the boy.

A few seconds later, Henry finally calmed down, looked at his favorite teacher and smiled  
>''the Queen´s curse is breaking, you and David could get together, things are changing.''he said<br>''All right, Henry, now go in a hurry, because recess is over and you have class with Mr. Montenegro''said Mary  
>''Mr. Montenegro already know that I can no longer hear it?''said Henry confusing<br>''He has already been warned, but insisted that he could teach to you without any problems. now go and try to pay attention in class''laughed the professor.

Later that day after school, Henry went up to his house of wood, where to his surprise, Emma was waiting for him  
>''Hi son, was okay in school?''she said, forgetting to speak slowly<br>''Hi mom, I have an idea ... I think I know how to break the curse'' he said, ignoring the question of the sheriff

During the rest of the day, mother and son began talking about fairy tales and developing ideas to save Snow White and the other characters. After all, with Operation Cobra back in action, the nightmare of last year, hvia just turned a vague memory lost in time. It was a sign that all was apparently well again

**_END_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>well dear readers, we come to the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it. feel free to make sequels, epilogue, or stories based on this one.<strong>_

_**now you have my faithful Permissions.**_

_**Thank you very much for you patience**_

_**A. Carroll Ribeiro Mois**_


End file.
